Offer and Denial
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: Tsume is pressured over another pack that wants to him to join them. Will he accept? Tsume/Toboe implied slightly. More one sided in this story, however. Enjoy! ONESHOT


DBF: This was written for and dedicated to my friend Clumsy Toboe on myspace!! Happy b-day!!

Tsume: *waves a flag in the air as he sits slumped on a smooth stone*

KABOOM!!

DBF: *facepalm* Hige....

Hige: *emerges from the kitchen holding a burnt cake, but the cake wasn't the only one burnt. Hige was nice and crispy too*

DBF: *looks at Toboe* Got the spare cake? I knew this would happen*

Toboe: *nods, rushing off to the hidden freezer in the basement*

DBF: *turns to Hige* You're paying for the damages done to my kitchen*

Hige: Why mee?? Kiba helped!

Kiba: *walks through the front door with ribbons and streamers*

DBF: *slight fang showing with a smirk* Hmm..Kiba helped..did he? LIAR!

Hige: *shrinks off*

Kiba: *staying out of things as he heads to the kitchen, not asking a single thing*

Toboe: *runs back up* GOT IT!! *holding the cake proudly*

Disclaimer: Wolf's Rain is owned by Bones and Keiko Nobumoto. I own NOTHING!

OFFER AND DENIAL

Tsume was in the corner of a cave cold cave that the gang had discovered the previous night. He was alone at the moment, his back propped up against the freezing wall. His arms rested behind his head, elbows outward. His legs lay a top a flat stone that he had Hige move over last night. Hige wasn't too happy, but did Tsume care, obviously not. He had things on his mind.

His usual tight leather clothes clung to him, his vest open more than usual to reveal more of the gray tank underneath. He heaved a sigh, thinking about the events that took place about 2 AM this morning when he ventured out in the raging snow storm while the others slept. The time now was about 4 PM give or take. The storm had calmed down a bit but still raged on outside, yet the others were out there. He wasn't too worried though.

_"Come with us..You can have everything.." _the words rang in Tsume's head along with cold laughter as he closed his eyes slightly.

Tsume shifted a little, when he suddenly heard footsteps.

"Look, I thought I told you to leave me alone..I'm not interested in you or your lackies.." Tsume said, eyes remaining closed.

"Tsume?" an innocent sounding voice came as Tsume's eyes opened slightly and the image of Toboe took a few moments to focus going from blurry to clear in roughly 30 seconds.

"What is it runt?"

"Why..what were you talking about?"

"Tch..none of your business.."

"But.."

No one else knew about the pack that approached him in the 2 AM hour.

EARLIER

Tsume trudged through the swift, sharp snow storm. His clothes barely kept him warm but he didn't give a flying rats ass. His pony tail whipped around wildly, snapping against the back of his neck several times. His arms were folded across his chest as he continued on his way. He had no clue why he was out, to get away from Hige's sleep talking? Kiba's snoring? Toboe's whimpering as he slept? All of it he supposed. Or maybe he just felt the cold was irresistable, like him. Cold and snappish, intimidating everyone that steps out into it. Except him.

"Hey you!" a deep gruff voice was suddenly heard as Tsume ceased his walking, not turning around and staying completely silent.

The owner of the voice was coming closer. The sound of him sloshing through the snow could be heard. He wasn't alone. There were more footsteps.

Tsume heard the sloshing stop and gave it a couple seconds before whipping around and catching the guys arm in the air.

"You'd be wise not to lay a hand on me..What is it you want?" Tsume asked in a tone that would rival ice. He released the guys arm, leaving a red mark on it.

The guy, with his shoulder length black hair and a deep scar above his left eye, examined his arm then smirked slightly, glancing up at Tsume. "Hmm..you're strong..we need that.."

Tsume raised a very slight eyebrow. "Need..what?"

"You.."

Tsume sniffed the air ever so slightly, this guy and his followers had a different scent to them. His eyes pulled away from the dark haired male, wandering over to a guy with short blonde hair with a two piercings adorning his left eyebrow. Then over to two girls, one with red hair to her shoulders, the other had black hair down to her waist. Both girls had on long brown trench coats, the black haired girls was a little lighter.

"Come with us..you can have anything and everything you've ever wanted..and more.." the black haired male spoke. Tsume's attention snapped back to him.

"Leave me b--"

Suddenly the black hair girl interrupted Tsume by lunging for him and clinging his arm. "Please..Please..we need you..leader..we need leader.." her accent was unplacable. Tsume simply stared at her, letting her hang there.

"Leader?" Tsume questioned.

The blonde male nodded. "Yes, our pack is hardly one..yet. These poor girls..were found nearly half dead about a week ago. But hardly any of us are fit to lead."

Tsume snorted a little at this. The black haired girl let go of his arm but stood in front of him. Her ice blue eyes meeting his golden ones. "Please.." she said, reaching a hand out in an attempt to touch the side of his face. Tsume caught her wrist, not quite as tightly as the males earlier.

"Your offer, sounds..very tempting.."

The black haired male nodded. "So, you'll join us? You won't regret it if you do."

"No.."

The black haired girls eyes started to well up as Tsume let go of her wrist. The red haired female stood next to the blonde male, biting her lip slightly.

Tsume simply turned his back on the four other wolves and started walking off.

BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME

As Tsume had reflected back on the 2 AM happenings he stared off into the distance. Toboe had taken a seat next to Tsume, kneeling on the cold cave floor as he stared up at the older one with big, worry-filled eyes.

"..Tsume?" Toboe said, attempting to break Tsume from his daze.

Nothing. However, struggle could be seen in Tsume's features if one looked really closely. The eyes are the window to the soul after all.

Toboe sat up on his knees and examined closer, placing a couple fingers along Tsume's cheekbone. He felt Tsume's face flinch slightly, but that's it. Toboe leaned down, dragging his finger tips slowly away and replacing them with his lips. At the slightly touch of Toboe's lips against Tsume's cheek, the older wolf regained his sense fully and tried to pull away. He was trapped in the corner, however. So he extended a hand out and immediatly shoved Toboe away then stood up and towered over Toboe. Toboe had landed on his rear and bit his lip, a tear welled up in his eyes as he looked up at Tsume.

Tsume examined Toboe's face, remembering the black haired girl.

"Don't give me that, runt..You overstepped your boundaries." Tsume said flatly before turning around on his heels and walking off.

Toboe watched him head off towards the exit of the cave.

"..I know you have a heart, Tsume. And..I will find it..and cure it.." Toboe whispered to himself, a single fist clenched loosely as he gave a soft smile while batting away a couple stray tears.

~FIN~

DBF: Show some love and review?


End file.
